In the prior art, there are a variety of mechanisms, tools and devices to facilitate loading of loose granular gunpowder within the barrel of a firearm. For example, there are a variety of speed loader tools, typically costing between $3 and $10 or so a piece, which are designed to accommodate a desired premeasured load of loose granular gunpowder. These speed loaders are typically cylindrical components which are open at one, or possibly at both opposed ends thereof, and sized to accommodate only gunpowder or possibly both gunpowder and a desired projectile. The user typically purchases one or more speed loader tools and also purchases a separate supply of gunpowder and a separate supply of projectiles. Then the user will measure a desired quantity of gunpowder, and possibly also place load a desired projectile, into the speed loader tool and then affix a cap to the open end of the speed loader tool to seal the gunpowder, and possibly the projectile, within the speed loader tool for later use.
One problem associated with such known speed loader tools is that they are relatively expensive to acquire, generally numerous speed loader tools must be purchased to support a single hunter during a hunting excursion. In addition, the speed loader tools are labor intensive since the purchaser of the speed loader tool must individually measure and load a desired measure of granular charge of gunpowder, and possibly a desired projectile, into the speed loader tool and then seal the speed loader tool with a suitable cap(s). During the loading process, moisture can be readily absorbed by the gunpowder and such moisture tends to make the gunpowder somewhat more difficult to ignite, upon discharge of the firearm, and such moisture can possibly result in malfunction, a delayed firing or a misfiring of the firearm.
It is also well known, in the black powder art, to compress loose granular gunpowder into a unitary premeasured compressed charge of gunpowder. Such unitary premeasured compressed charges, however, frequently absorb a significant amount of moisture and thus can be difficult to ignite and/or burn completely due to the increased moisture level and/or compactness of the granules forming the compressed charges, i.e., the density of the compressed charge, and such charges also have a tendency to absorb moisture when exposed to air or the environment for prolonged periods of time. As such, the known compressed charges also can be sometimes difficult to ignite and burn upon discharge of a firearm. In any event, compressed charges generally do not propagate an ignition flame as well as loose granular powder will upon discharge of a firearm.